When We Were Muggles
by soxylady27
Summary: One shots of Harry and Ginny in the Muggleverse as muggles. There is a reason this is rated M. Please don't read if you are not of legal voting age in the United States.


I've been over in the Potterverse lately, well more like crisscrossing between Twilight, Harry Potter with a little Sookie Stackhouse thrown in. I was never one for one-shots but I've been inspired by the Ginny Loves Harry Harry Loves Ginny one-shots from Epeefencer. They're awesome. You should go read them. So anyway, these are all going to be one-shots of GinnyxHarry because it's my favorite ship but they're muggles and maybe a little naughty. Cheers! FYI This is an M rated story- if you're not allowed to vote in the United States, you should NOT be here.

I don't own Harry Potter, they are sole property of JK Rowling.

-Rickyc717

He was driving me insane, like literally crawling up the walls insane. It was quite possible that because of him I was going to fail my class. I'd seen him from afar in the cafeteria and the halls and something about him all buttoned and wearing suits all the time drove me wild. It started off simple wondering if when he went home if he took off the tie and suit and put on lounge pants or sweats, then I'd giggle wondering if he wore "suitjamas" when he went to bed.

Somewhere along the lines that turned into wondering what it would be like to tear the jacket off of him and then ripping the buttons off that shirt. I wondered what it would be like to run my fingers through that coiffed hair of his and mess it all up while I was kissing him.

It got really bad when I got to Econ 101 and he was there, as my TA. Instead of listening Professor Binns drone on about micro and macroeconomics I fantasized about hiding underneath the desk and sucking his cock while class was in session. Would he be able to keep it together and never let that perfect façade of his crack?

Then came today. I had received an e-mail from him of course it was all formal and completely buttoned up like Harry James Potter but I had an idea to put a kink in his plans for today.

So I left my apartment looking a little well, Hermione would have said trampy. She's my roommate; she's also kind of a prude. She's actually a lot like Harry all book smart and buttoned up and formal. I swear she shops in the Hillary Clinton section with all of her pant suits. Occasionally she'll go wild and wear a below the knee skirt with a sweater set. I know! Living on the edge right! She's friends with Harry and I know there has been some speculation that her and Harry are together. She assures me that this is preposterous. I admit they would look good together. I have a feeling though that Harry has a wild side that's waiting to come out. I think I'm going to be the one to bring that out in him.

Anyway, I left the apartment today in my little black skirt. Yes, it was on the short side today. Then I paired it with a button up blouse but it was perfectly tailored to fit a woman so it clung to my sides and breasts. Plus, it helped that I'd popped a few buttons. I'd made sure that the blouse was green. As much as Harry was all buttoned up, I couldn't help but notice his eyes glance my way when I was wearing green. It goes perfectly with my hair. I'd added a pair of heels that was a little hazardous but made my legs look a mile long. Mr. Potter was not going to know what hit him.

I stopped in the bathroom on the way to his office hours and applied a layer of cherry chapstick. I find that it gives my lips a little tint but without being too gummy. Thank god that Harry was a TA that had his own office. Of course, his office was more like a closet under the stairs but that made it better; I could work with that, being in such close quarters would mean that we'd have to come into contact with each other.

The butterflies in my stomach fluttered in anticipation as I reached his door and knocked on it. From inside I heard his rich voice, dulled by the thick door, mutter a "come in." He was behind his desk, which was scattered with papers. I wondered if he would allow me to pretend to be in the movies and just sweep everything on the floor in a fit of passion.

"Miss. Weasley." He said, and then he looked up at me. I saw his Adams apple bob just above the knot in his tie. I was going to grab him by that tie and pull him to me. "Thank you for meeting with me. I wanted to discuss your practice paper" His face was flushed and his voice had jumped about a half an octave, yep, Ginny's got it going on.

"Of course Mr. Potter. You know that you can call me Ginny right? I'd prefer it if you did."

As I said this I made my way into the cramped office. Bending over slightly, yes, in front of him, I placed my messenger bag on the floor. Turning back to him, I noticed his cheeks were stained a dark red and he looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Erm, yeah, I uh, I hope you brought your paper with you like I asked." He said, glancing away from me. His hand came up and he started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course Mr. Potter, I have it right here." I said, pulling the messenger bag in front of me and bending forward. I heard a slight intake of air as I did that. I knew that he'd see the cleavage from my unbuttoned top. I also expected that he'd get a good view of the crimson lace bra I'd picked especially for him, his favorite color. Sometimes it's good to have an inside woman. I finally fished it out figuring I'd stalled long enough and placed it on his desk.

"Right, erm, well it seems that you're still mixing up your micro concepts and macro concepts. Here you'll see…" He was in his element now. I'd shake him out of that.

"Well, I'm having a hard time seeing what you're trying to tell me. It's upside down for me." I gave him my most flirtatious smile and pretended that I hadn't emphasized the word hard.

"Oh right, of course you can't. I suppose that you can erm, pull your chair over and we can sit side by side." He almost seemed a little terrified of that. I'd like to think that it was because those pleated pants probably were going to show a little bit more than he'd like.

"Okay." I made a big production of moving my chair over, making it more laborious than was really necessary all to give him a little show. When I turned around, he looked as if he really wanted to loosen that tie of his. Sitting next to him, I crossed my leg over my knee, my foot grazing his leg and giving him an uninterrupted view of how long my legs looked with these shoes. He gulped again and held my paper over his lap.

"Now see what I was talking about here?" He pointed to the problem. Under the guise of getting a closer look I leaned in as close as possible to him pretending to look at the paper. Then I looked at him from under my lashes. His Adam's apple bobbed again and I saw him lick his lips. For a minute neither of us moved as we were staring at each other.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He said, his voice was low and it was so sexy, I felt myself getting even wetter listening to his voice. I was so close that I could smell his cologne. It smelled amazing, very manly. As he breathed out I could feel his hot breath on my face, he smelled like cinnamon gum.

"Of course not." I said, my own tongue wetting my lips, I could taste the hint of cherries.

"Then what do you want from me?" He said, another breath of cinnamon. I'd never be able to think of the scent the same way without being aroused. He raised a hand and right before he went to run it through his perfectly coiffed hair.

"That's my job." I stated and pulled his tie, bring his lips to mine. He gave way easily, his tongue dominating mine, and it didn't take much before he was bending me back in my chair, his firm body over mine. My hands finally found his hair. It was soft and I pulled it from the roots, letting it run through my fingers. He groaned low against me.

"Good god Ginny, what kind of temptress are you?" He pulled his mouth away from mine. His breaths, coming in pants, mirrored my own.

"The best kind." I pulled him to me. His hands found my legs as I felt his chest. It was hard and muscular like I thought it would be. He's precisely the type that would have a strong desire to take care of his body. I felt him lift me up as his hands found my upper thighs under the short skirt. I wrapped my arm around his neck. He placed me on the edge of his desk and began to bend me back.

"Oww, oww oww. What the hell am I laying on Mr. Potter?" I said, feeling the digging in my back.

"A stapler," He grunted and he left me and swept everything off the desk, everything fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Oh god that was so hot." I said, attaching my lips to his once again in a fevered kiss. His hands continued to knead my upper thighs and they moved up so they were cradling my ass.

"We've got to get rid of this skirt." He said, kissing down my neck, scraping over my collarbone with his teeth. I hissed and scooted off the desk, pulling down the zipper and shimmying it down to the floor. My hips came into contact with his and he moaned as they brushed his hard cock confined in his pants.

"Now your turn Mr. Potter." My hands began working at his belt and then the button on his pants. They fell down to his ankles and he took a moment to slip off his shoes, socks, and pants leaving him in his crisp blue button up, tie, and black boxer briefs. The head of his cock strained against his boxer briefs, tenting the taut material. I shimmied down to the floor and nuzzled against the fabric. His cock jumped inside its material casing. I reached up and pulled the boxer briefs down. His erect cock bobbed as it was freed from its prison. He was big, as I'd expected him to be and uncut. I grabbed his cock firmly by the base, and then put my mouth over his head, my tongue working his slit and then under his foreskin. He hissed and his cock oozed clear precum. He tasted slightly bitter but mostly salty. I used most of the precum to lubricate my hand at the base and began stroking him in time with my mouth working his tip.

I could feel his self-control ebbing. Above me, I looked up; his hands were braced against the desk, his knuckles white with strain. His eyes were shut. His hips swiveled slightly but I could see that he was trying not to thrust his hips against me as my tongue worked his cock. I could hear him under his breath.

"Oh god Harry you taste so good, you're cock is so huge. I can hear you, and I want to. It makes me wet just thinking about you talking dirty to me. Tell me how much you want me to suck you cock." I coaxed him.

"Fuck Ginny," he said, his hips more out of control. "I want you to suck my cock Ginny. You want to hear how I'm going to put you on this desk and feast on you? You want to hear how I'm going to eat your pussy and make you cum before I let you ride my cock?" I moaned, the sound muffled by my full mouth. His hips were moving steadily now.

"I've fantasized about you." He said, groaning as hollowed my cheeks increasing the suction. "I know everyone thinks I'm oblivious but I'm not. I've seen you wear your tight little skirts and smile at me, looking up at me under those lashes, those low cut tops. I wanted you so bad. After class, I used to have to go home and relieve myself. I'd think of you, your lips with your cherry chap stick sucking my cock." He said. I never imagined it would be this hot and I moaned against him again. "Oh god Ginny, I'm going to cum!" He roared as his cock twitched in my mouth, his balls constricting under my other hand as he shot stream after stream in my eagerly awaiting mouth. His breath was labored.

"Fucking A'" he said and I felt myself being lifted up by my elbows and my back against the desk. I looked at him, still wearing his tie, my with my blouse still on.

"Wait" I said, sitting up, my hands going to his chest. "I've been wanting to do this." I grabbed his shirt and ripped it apart. The buttons pinged across the room and his shirt fell to the floor. He was impressively muscled but not enough to look like a body builder.

"A shirt for a shirt." He said, and he ripped my shirt off my body before his mouth was attacking my fabric-covered breasts, his hand expertly kneading the other. I arched my back and moaned out involuntarily as his teeth scraped against my taut nipple. He deftly reached around back and with a flick of his fingers unhooked my bra. My damp nipples tightened now exposed to the air but he quickly covered them with his mouth and hand, kneading them with amazing dexterity. He laid me back against the desk and pulled my hands forward. His eyes darkened with lust as he replaced his hands with mine. Dipping his head down he swirled nipped his way down my stomach. He looked up at me and saw me my hands still on my breasts, not moving. He put his hands over mine and started kneading them.

"You do that, while I explore." He commanded giving me an impish grin. His hands left mine again and I did as he had commanded, moaning and arching as he continued down my stomach giving a special gasp when his tongue entered my navel.

"Oh god" I cried, I expected him to make his way to my pussy, I was ready to beg for it, but he skipped over much to my chagrin, and grabbed my foot. I gasped in shock as he nipped my anklebone before kissing and sucking his way up my leg. He took a special moment to suck on the back of my knees, which sent bolts of pleasure to my pussy. He stopped just short of my pussy and grabbed my other leg and repeating his treatment. By the time he reached my inner thighs I was drenched.

"Oh Miss. Weasley," he growled, "you're so wet for me." He ran his teeth over my cloth-covered pussy before pulling them down and over my still heeled feet. Before I could blink his face was back at the apex of my thighs. I screamed out as he took one of my lower lips into his mouth and sucked. His right hand made its way up my left thigh tickling my inner thigh along the way making me gush even more. His fingers teased me as he lubricated them in my juices before one finger entered me experientially.

"Oh fuck." I moaned as he crooked his finger hitting that right spot. He pulled his finger out and entered me with two, working my pussy walls and rubbing on my g-spot. His lips sucked on my clit, his tongue flicking it like nobody's business. I could feel my orgasm coming on embarrassingly fast as he worked me over, my fingers clenching, the short nails digging into my palms. Goosebumps broke out over my body as my toes clenched, my legs straightening and then thighs clenched around his head. I broke out in a sweat and I started to get spots in my vision. My back arched off the desk as my world exploded in pleasure coming in waves every time his fingers prodded my g-spot and his tongue flicked over my clit. Incomprehensible words fell from my mouth as he continued his ministrations, letting me ride out this never ended orgasm. As it ended I slumped back to the desk, my legs flopping open, arms spread eagle, I felt totally boneless and blissed out.

His face came over me as he stood up licking his fingers. His erection jutted out from between his hips bobbing slightly in pleasure, precum once again oozing slightly from the tip. Suddenly alert I sat up and grabbed it in my hands, feeling the soft skin over the hardness.

"We don't have to," he said, eyes still dark. "but if you want to." I giggled slightly. He seemed unsecure at the moment.

"Of course I want to, I want your cock inside of me." I said and he growled, his lips attacking mine, his erection on my thigh as a fisted my hands in his hair. His hips bucked .

"Wait," he panted, as he reached down to grab his pants, taking his wallet and picking a foil square out of it before tossing it over his shoulder, "I just put it in there." He said, as he ripped the corner and rolled the condom over his shaft.

"Someone was awfully confident in getting lucky." I giggled again.

"Not confident," he corrected, "just hopeful, and it never hurts to be prepared." He gave me a wink. He walked up until he was in between my legs. He grabbed his cock in his hand guiding it in between my lips.

Oh god the feel of him entering me was unlike anything I've ever felt, I've never felt so filled. He entered in slow, letting me get used to the intrusion; he was quite big. I bucked my hips against him and he let out a strangled moan. He picked up the pace, easily pulling me forward so my ass hung off the desk. He grabbed it, kneading my cheeks adding to the pleasure. Each thrust was driving me wild his cock was somehow managing to hit a place inside me with precision, driving me towards another precipice. More quickly than I could comprehend, he pulled out and pulled me off the desk.

"Would you mind fulfilling a fantasy of mine?" He asked, my back to his front, his cock hitting my tailbone.

"You've been fulfilling mine," I said, already knowing where he was going, bending over the desk, my elbows on the surface, ass jutting out.

"Fuck." He groaned as I shook my ass at him. He held me steady and entered me just as slowly as before. This time he had a hold of my hips and he pulled me back towards him as he thrust forward, driving him deeper and deeper. Grunts and moans from both of us filled the tiny office almost drowning out the sound of our skin slapping together.

If it was possible he felt even bigger from behind and his cock was hitting my g-spot ever harder now. Fresh from my first orgasm, this one felt even bigger and was coming on fast. Harry could feel it coming on.

"Yes, Ginny, that's right, gush all over my cock." He said, as I contracted my walls against him involuntarily. He reached a hand around me, his finger rubbing my clit and I screamed around him. My orgasm was way more intense. My back arched off the desk, a scream stuck in my throat and I had a hard time taking in air. Fuzz like a bad tv channel played behind my eyes as I collapsed against the desk. Harry was still behind me, his thrusts more erratic as every time his pelvis met my ass it would send stars through my vision. With one finally thrust he came, his moan strangled by his own lack of breath. He collapsed over me and I could hear his labored breath in my ear.

"Oh fuck" He panted out, "that was even better than I dreamed." He slowly backed away from me and his cock slipped out from my sensitive folds. I turned around to see him peel it off, tie it at the end, wrap it in a couple of tissues and toss it out. I felt like I was floating on cloud nine and I could still feel my pulse in my pussy.

Harry's eyes were a lighter green as his now damp hair flopped in his face. He walked back up to me and stood again in between my legs.

"I know we've kinda got this backwards, but will you go on a date with me?" He asked, his eyes hopeful.

"As if I'd ever turn you down, now that I know you're some kind of sex god." I laughed while Harry looked somewhere between happy and upset, maybe thinking I only wanted him because he was good in the sack err, desk. I poked him in the stomach. "I would love to, I've liked you for a long time." I said, as his eyes lit up.


End file.
